A love like no other
by streetspectre.dcon
Summary: This is my very first story. Ratchet has had a crush a femme but not just any femme, shes a well known commander who's well respected and well feared. Who has a dark secret that just might come back to haunt her. Will Ratchet want her even with her past coming back to claim her?
1. Chapter 1

A love like no other

Author's note: I do not own the Transformers, for if I did I'd be one happy woman. But this is my very first story so I might screw up a lot. If so please tell me and I will try to fix it. I welcome all comments but NO flames will ignore them. Hasbro owns all right's to Transformer's.

It was a quiet afternoon; most of the Autobot's and human's been either catching up on paper work or some where relaxing on their day off. Till an alarm went off through the base, all Autobot's and human's alike ran outside spotting 50 or so pod's heading straight for them. With one pod ahead of the rest.

"If they don't slow down, their landing will cause quite a bit of damage." Ratchet said, scanning most of the pods.

"Do you know? If their friend or foe?" Will asked, cocking his gun preparing for a fight.

"No, we don't. We won't know till they land." Ironhide said, watching the pods coming in, charging his cannon's for a possible fight.

They heard a gasp coming from Ratchet. They looked over at him. "What is it Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked, looking back at the pods.

"The first pod has a lot of damage down to it; they might not survive the landing." He said, in shock.

After a few minute's the pods crash landed. One by one the pods Cybertronians stepping out showing seeker's in all their glory. They walked over to the first pod waiting for the commander to come out. Not noticing or not caring that they had guns and cannon's pointed at them. They continued to wait for the commander. After some time the pod finally opened showing a tall slender beautiful femme seeker.

She looked around taking the scene in till her optics landed on her Lieutenant growling at him slightly.

"Lieutenant Report." She growled out, stepping out of the pod.

"Yes ma'am, it would seem we landed where we needed to. But it seems the Autobots think we're the enemy till you show them we aren't. It would also seem the native's of this planet don't trust us either." He said, looking at her.

She nodded stepping out of the crater walking out in front of her men. Looking around the native's and the Autobot's.

"Have you men put their weapons down Optimus, after all you should know who we are.'' She said, smirking at him.

Optimus stood their shocked not believing his optics. After a few minutes he shook his helm clearing his thoughts. "Nightstorm is that really you?" He asked, shocked slowly walking over to him.

The other's stood there shocked as well not believing what they were hearing. They all believed Nightstorm Prime to be dead for so long. They had giving up hope on ever finding her or her men. And now they had advantage in the war with her and team on their side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A love like no other.

Author's note: I do not own Transformers I wish I could though. I got like a million questions for the Autobot's. Also I am looking for a beta to help me post chapters. And read over the stories and see if anything needs fixing.

She continued watching the Autobot's waiting for them to say or do something. She sighed, taking out a wrench and threw it at Optimus hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. She watched him grab his helm. "Owww what was that for?" Optimus asked, rubbing the dent in his helm. Nightstorm smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's for being stupid, and not listening to me." She glared at him slightly. Not moving from her spot.

She didn't like the fact that no one lowered the weapons and it was started to annoy her. "If your men and allies do not lower then weapons we will walk." She said, glaring at the Autobot's overlooking the native's since they were new to the planet.

Optimus looked around seeing everyone point their weapons at Nightstorm and her team. He shook his helm. "Everyone lower your weapons their friends." Optimus ordered, looking around seeing everyone lower the weapons. He sighed looking back at Nightstorm and her team seeing them relax a little but not fully lowering their guard quite yet.

Ratchet stepped forward slightly shocked. "Storm, we thought you and the other's were dead. How is it that all of you are still online?" Ratchet asked, Looking over at the others as well.

((I must cut it off here but do not fret chapter 3 is on it's way as we speak. I'll keep everyone updated on all story's I post.))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A love like no other

Author's note: I do not own Transformers for if I did I'd chase Drift Crosshair's and cute little Bumblebee around. No one can denied their hot and cute. Anyways as I said in my last chapter I am still in need of a Beta or Beta's. Now on with the story Rated PG for now some mild language is included in this chapter.

She shook her helm, looking at everyone around. No we've been traveling across the galaxy looking for Autobot's and Neutral's alike Optimus. We even came across some Decepticon's and rogues as well." She said, looking into ratchet's optics.

"Are you telling me the Decepticon's did this to you?" Bumblebee asked, pointing out the wound's across her frame.

She gave a brief nod towards him. "Yes they did, but they got far worse damage then I got." She said, smirking darkly causing shiver's to run down the backs.

"Remind me to never piss you off, I rather like my limb's attached to me." Sideswipe said, trying not to let another shiver run down his back.

She gave a small chuckle, looking over she spotted Drift a small frown graced her lips. She walked over to him, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him slightly. "It's been a long time Deadlock." *She spoke, watching his reaction to his old designation. Seeing if he would react the way she knew he would.

His optics darkens slightly. Hearing his old designation from an old friend. "I do not go by that designation anymore, Nightstorm you should know that." Drift said, looking into her optics. He knew she was trying to get a reaction out of him and would not fall for it like he has before they went their different ways.

She nodded, liking the answer he gave her. Taking a step back she looked over to Optimus. "So where we will be staying?" She asked, turning to fully face him.

"Most of you will have to bunk with one of the bot's till we can make more for you and your team." Optimus said, feeling a little sheepish.

Her men all groaned at the thought of having to still share quarters with somebot.

She growled at them, and they stopped groaning right away. They all stood at attention not wanting to get on their commander's bad side.

"If I hear one complaint about having to share quarters, you'll be finding yourself locked in the brig. Am I understood?" She growled, glaring at all of them.

"Yes Commander." They all said, knowing their commander meant business and was one to follow through with her threats.

"Optimus, I will be helping out throughout the base. Till the Decepticon's show their ugly mug around. They really will be wishing I was still stuck in space." She chuckled darkly, she loved the fact that all Decepticon's were scared of her even Megatron was terrified of her knowing she could rip him apart if she was in the mood for a full bloodshed.

"Oh Optimus might it be best that we induce ourselves to your allies? That way we won't get shot." She said, turning to face Optimus.

((Well that's it for this Chapter, more will be coming very soon. But don't worry I won't leave you all hanging.))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Once again I do not own Transformer's or anything of the sort. I just own my oc's. Also sorry for not updating more, I've been dealing with a few things in my life. But I think I got under control. So I should be able to update more often. Thanks' for being so understand everyone. I welcome comment's and suggestion's but NO flame's they will be ignored.

Optimus nodded, he turned facing the human's. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Commander NightStorm Prime. She's a well known Seeker warrior, who's feared throughout all of Cybertron. All the Decepticon's including Megatron fear NightStorm, She's known to rip apart all Decepticon's who get in her way. And won't till they either retreat or all are dead."

He said, looking around at the human's. Waiting to see what would happen; they would either welcome her and her team and pale in disgust and horror.

He didn't have to wait long, as one human purged the contents from his stomach. Other's shuddered in horror at the image they had.

They knew not to get in her way or piss her off, they knew she meant business. She looked around noticing how pale they went in second's and couldn't help but smirk.

"When you seen me fighting, do not get in the way. Once I am engaged in battle I focus solely on my prey, I will not be paying attention to who is near me. If you get caught in the cross fire you will not be spared." She said, growling slightly. Looking at the human's.

All the human's looked down right terrified, looking close to either pissing themselves or passing out in shock. Who knew a femme like her could bring fear into others without even trying.

"NightStorm, you will be working with me in the med bay. I could use the help, but so help me primus if you get as slagged up as Optimus does. I will hit you with a wrench." Ratchet growled, looking at her.

She smirked at Ratchet. "I can't make any promises Ratchet, you know that. After all you seen how I fight, plus Megatron is downright scared of me. He'll either try and fight Optimus, or run." She said smirking more.

Ratchet couldn't help but sigh at hear this. He knew she would fight him one on one. Even if it meant dying to do so. "Just trying to make it out in one piece please." He said, looking at her pleading for her not to do something so reckless.

Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, thing's have been very hectic. But I try to update more often for all my reader.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own Transformer's. Hasbro owns them so sadly I can only play with them. Hope all like the new chapters.**

_She shook her helm, looking into his optics. She missed how bright they shined when he was concerned for another. "Like I said Ratchet, I make no promises but I will try not to. But you know how Megatron is; He's so obsessed with me. It's not even funny, pit more like he's so far in love with me it's disgusting." She said, trying not shudder in complete utter disgust._

_Her __Lieutenant __snorted. "Please Storm; he's been trying for vorns to get you to mate with him. We all know he's more than obsessed with you, he'd do all he could just to under your armor."_

_She whipped around growling at him. "Hailstorm, if I were you I'd start begging for me to not rip off your wings." She snarled, at him slowly advancing on him._

_He realized his mistake; he quickly dropped to his knee's looking up at her. "Please Nightstorm, I meant no disrespect. Please don't rip off my wing's" He pleaded with her, his optics shine bright in fear. Knowing she would carry out her threats if one didn't plead and beg for their lives or wings or equipment._

_She stopped, standing in front of him growling. "Remember your place Hailstorm; I will have no problem ripping off those wings you love so much." She snarled her optics bright. Showing she was fighting with herself not become what she hates the most._

"_I will Commander, I promise." He said, looking up into her optics. That's when he noticed she was fighting with herself; he knew that the human's had no idea. That he and NightStorm were half breeds, he jumped up placing a servo on her shoulder._

"_Breath Commander, the human's don't know what we truly are. If they find out now all pits will break lose?" He whispered, glancing at the human's. Now was not the time to lose their composure, it could turn out bad if they did._

_She took a couple deep breaths, closing her optics. She knew he was right; it was not the time to lose their composure. After taking a couple breaths, she opened her optics turning to face the other's._

"_Is everyone ready to head out, I could use a nice long hot shower and some good ole fashion high grade." She said, looking at everyone to see if they were ready to head out._

**Author's note: Well, there's another chapter hope everyone like's it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: Well, here's chapter 6 I'll try to keep them coming. Now on with the story.**

_Optimus nodded, he to was ready to head back. He knew he would have a mountain of paper work to get through before the end of the day. He sighed heavily, not looking forward to all the paper work he still had to go through._

_She looked over, hearing him sigh. "If you need help with paper work give it to me, I'll be more than happy to help you." She said, placing a servo on his shoulder._

_He nodded his thanks. "That would be helpful, Nightstorm." He said, smiling slightly._

"_I'll help you, after I have a long hot shower. And a cube of high grade." She said, walking out ahead. Sighing slightly she knew Ratchet would want to check her over before she could help with the paper work._

"_You're not going to help Optimus, till I have had a chance to check your system's over. With the damage you have, I wouldn't be surprised if you had internal damage done." Ratchet said, glaring slightly her._

_She sighed nodded her helm. "I knew you were going to say that, Ratchet for I have never doubted your words. I've always trusted you." She said, glancing over at him._

_He couldn't help but looking away nervously. He knew he had a crush on storm, but he wasn't sure if she held any feelings for him. So he kept quiet about his feels for the seeker commander._

"_Well let's hurry, and get back to base. I hear a shower screaming my name." She said, looking forward to the very hot and relaxing shower. She couldn't wait till she felt the water hit her wing's and back they were sore from battle and flight and just wanted to relax while doing some paper work._

_Her men couldn't be happier at the thought of some down time, before their next mission came. They knew it was only a matter of time before they had a mission come their way. And only wanted to relax and drink some high grade and take long showers._

**Author's note: Well here's another chapter for all my reader's I am still looking for a beta or beta's to help me out. I welcome comment' and suggestion's for my story's. I am also working on another story as well.**


	7. Author's note

**Author's note**

_I wanted to let everyone know I have hit a minor writer's block right now but I will update as soon as I can. I am still looking a beta or beta's if you or anyone else you know can help me out, it would help me out a great deal and help keep me from getting writer's block so much._

_Also my life has been very hectic as of lately I'm now trying to get thing's sorted out. And see what happens from there. It would help a great deal if I could have someone help me with my Transformer's story._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Author's note: Well here it is again Chapter 7, I do NOT own Transformers I only own my OC'S nothing more than that. I am still looking for a Beta or Beta's please message me if you or someone you know can help. Now on with the story.**

_They finally reached the base, and Nightstorm couldn't wait to get in the shower. It was basically screaming her name right then and there. She was half tempted to run for it, but she had no idea where anything was and would need someone to show her._

"_Oh, I've been meaning to ask, but who will I be rooming with until I get my own quarters?" She asked, looking over at Optimus._

"_You will be sharing quarters with Ratchet, that's if you don't mind." He said, turning to face her fully. "Sure that's fine, I have no problems quartering with Ratchet. Just means that if anything happens we can be there in half the time it takes for one of us she said, looking over at Ratchet Making sure he was okay with the arrangement._

_Ratchet waved off her concern. "I was the one to suggest sharing quarters with you, to begin with. It would make it a whole lot easier to get to the med bay to save live's should we need to be there in a rush" he said, looking away hoping his cheeks weren't__flushed She couldn't help but chuckles__softly. "Still the same old Ratchet__I remember back in school." She said softly, placing a servo on his shoulder._

_He jumped slightly. when he felt her servo on his shoulder. He faced her, looking into her aqua blue optics. He felt himself be drawn into her quarters til he suddenly felt himself being yanked__away from her when he turned to face the mech who yanked him away from NightStorm, He saw Wheeljack glaring at NightStorm. Wheeljack had enough and punched her in the jaw growling at her. _

Wheeljacks POV

"_Stay away from Ratchet, Femme I don't like the fact that he has share his personal quarters__with the likes of you. So I'll give you this warning now, don't touch him and only talk to him when you need to." He snarled at her, not excepting her to still be standing and her men growling or snarling at him. _

"_Wheeljack what are you doing?!" Ratchet demanded, in disbelief that he had hit Commander NightStorm Prime, the most feared and respected femme seeker._

"_I don't like her Ratchet, plus I don't trust her. She disappeared when we needed them the most I find that weird. I think she's working for the Cons." He, said facing Ratchet._

"_You just made a grave mistake by hitting me, Wheeljack she, snarled at him walking over to engineer preparing to beat the living scrap out of the poor mech. He had to learn this lesson, one he would never forget._

_As Nightstorm, came closer to him, Wheeljack could see the rage and anger in her optic. For once in his life, he actually feared for his very spark. _

_Wheeljack, actually knew what Nightstorm could to a bot should they be on the wrong side of anger. He seen, her tear apart bot for killing thousands of innocent's sparklings. So he knew she would have no problem tearing him into million's of little piece of scrap metal._

_He took a step back, his optics showed true fear for the first time in life. And had no way of backing out the fight he had started with Commander NightStorm, he knew once the first punch was thrown there was no backing out of a fight._

"_NightStorm, enough we need Wheeljack alive. I know he pissed you off, but we have bigger problems right now." Optimus stated, walking over placing a servo on her shoulder._

Authors note: I am so sorry this took so long, but things in real life are pretty bad right now. I'll try to update as much as I can but I can't make any promises right now. I hope you all enjoyed the story Chapter 8 will be up soon. I just don't know when, I'm barely breaking the writer's block right now.


End file.
